


Slave Au

by ISHIPFORDAYS



Series: Newt Mpreg Series [1]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Newt, Everyone Is Alive, Minho is his master, Mpreg, Newt is a Slave, Omega Newt, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Newt, Protective Minho, Top Minho, daddy minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPFORDAYS/pseuds/ISHIPFORDAYS
Summary: Newtie is minhos pregnant slave





	Slave Au

Newt groans as he hears the doors open. His brown eyes fall onto the tall buff Asian vampire  
He calms down and waited for minho to undo his chains  
Minho removed them gently and let newt sit up.  He gently kissed newts head before slowly lifting the blondes shirt leaving kisses on the round bump that had a few bruises "I know carrying a vampire offspring is dangerous to humans but your so close" minho begins leaving gentle kisses on newts belly  
Newt let out a small chuckle and nods enjoying the loving touches from minho

Minho soon helps the pregnant blonde stand up "time for your daily walk" he purred into newts ear earning a soft moan from the blonde "oh.. A bit loving today are we"  
Newt nods quickly making minho smirk "as much as I want to my love your to, close" minho slowly guides the waddling blonde to the outside gardens  
Lucky for minho the moon was up leaving him able to walk around with his pregnant slave and lover  
Newt smiled softly and looks around

They soon sat down by a lake which reflected the full moons light onto the trees and grass around them 

Minho gently sat newt down smiling and left gentle kisses up the blondes neck

Newt suddenly flinched in pain letting out a small whimper making minho frown in concern "you OK sexy pie?" he asked gently

Newt nods "b-baby kicks really hard" he whispers giving all minho needed to know  
Minho immediately took the blondes shirt off flinching a bit seeing there are many new bruises on newts belly "oh my sexy pie your doing so well" minho whispers purring gently rubbing circles onto newts belly

"thanks min min" newt whispers enjoying the feeling 

This will be a long ride but as long as newt has minho by his side... He can do anything


End file.
